


Self Control

by tbhq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhq/pseuds/tbhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson tells Ms. Morrell about his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Control

Jackson sat outside the guidance counselor's office waiting to go in. The door opened and a student walked out, and Ms. Morrell called Jackson in. He sat in the chair across from her. She leaned forward and asked, “So, Jackson, what’s going on?”

Jackson squirmed in his chair. He didn’t usually talk about his problems. “I had a dream last night.”  
“Is that unusual?” Ms. Morrell looked confused.  
“No, but the dream itself was. At least I think it was.” Jackson couldn’t make eye contact with her.  
“So tell me about it.” She leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms over her stomach.  
“Ok.... 

I was lifting weights in the locker room, when I heard someone come in. I couldn’t see who it was so I just ignored them and finished my workout, then went to have a shower. 

I left my clothes on the bench and turned on the water, but it was kind of hot so I stood out until it cooled off, then I got in. I washed my hair, and when I opened my eyes after rinsing it, there was someone in the entry to the showers watching me. I was really freaked out, but I just ignored it and turned around. I could hear them walking toward me.

I turned around again to see who it was, and they were really close. They were naked too, it was a guy, so I thought it was Danny, just trying to freak me out, you know? But when I looked at his face, it wasn’t Danny.”

“Who was it Jackson?” Ms. Morrell had her head cocked to the side watching Jackson talk. 

“It was me. I screamed, but then the other me grabbed my mouth and pushed me against the wall. I could feel him grabbing at my ass, but he never broke eye contact. He just kept staring at me. He slipped a couple fingers in and I was squirming, trying to get away but I couldn’t. Then he pushed me down onto the floor. I landed hard and hit my head. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my hips and held me down while he kissed my cheeks. I kept trying to pull away but the other me was too strong ,and he just kept going. 

He spat into his hand and rubbed it onto his dick, then he shoved it in. It really hurt and I screamed, but he shoved his fingers into my mouth and pulled my head back, then he kissed my neck. I could feel tears running down my face, I tried to hold them back but they kept coming. Then other me thrust hard and slow and deep a couple times, pulled out his dick, and left me there on the floor of the showers.”

“Jackson, I- I really don’t know what to say.” Ms. Morrell ran her hand through her hair and looked at the ceiling.

“That’s it??? I tell you all that, and you have nothing to say!?” Jackson grumbled, flexing his jaw, and stormed out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written and I didn't edit so if I need to fix anything just let me know. Listen to Shady Love by Scissor Sisters while you read this.


End file.
